<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【XFF】花椰菜與洋蔥 by Anstrid</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27683494">【XFF】花椰菜與洋蔥</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anstrid/pseuds/Anstrid'>Anstrid</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>C-Pop</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, 舊文</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:22:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,236</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27683494</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anstrid/pseuds/Anstrid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Khalil Fong | Fong Tai-tung/Hsiao Ching-Teng | Jam</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【XFF】花椰菜與洋蔥</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>花椰菜先生與洋蔥先生就坐在辨公室的右邊角落。他們的桌子是相連的，其實是公司省錢，一張桌子中間加了個磨砂的屏風弄成了隔間而已。</p><p>二人只消站起來就能看清對方的樣子了，遞東西更是伸高手一搆就有。</p><p>他倆想聊天時直接在座位用正常的音量便可以聽得一清二楚。其中一個只要「哼」一聲，對面就會來「哦」，屢見不鮮。</p><p>這親密的近距離是能令同事關係更和諧沒錯，但最令洋蔥先生很困擾的是他有自言自語的習慣，有時不自覺的小結巴，說著「誒、讀卡器呢，剛才在的...」對面就會很快傳來「在文件夾底下啦。」這算沒什麼的。有一次洋蔥先生痛苦的輕喃「老闆找...這種時侯哎」對面就很體貼的響起「別理那老頭啦，先去廁所吧看你憋得臉都青了。」洋蔥無語沈默啊，這其實已經體貼到近乎不體貼了。</p><p> </p><p>公司的同事都知道花椰菜與洋蔥是很好的朋友。</p><p>至於他們是如何變成朋友的就從沒人理解過。只因他們的行為模式以至飲食習慣都近乎相反啊。這種事情問一下清潔阿婆阿囡就對了，上至老闆喝什麼茶下至咖啡機用什麼濾紙她會一清二楚的巴啦巴啦的告訴你。他們兩個二貨啊一個說話聲音很洪厚的，衝進休息室就大喊早安囡婆婆吃了早餐沒。另一個會慢條斯理的走進來泡奶茶微笑輕說早安哦，今天天氣真好。(儘管那天狂風大雨他就是沒有別的台詞。)</p><p> </p><p>長髮亂翹的那個小子特愛啃肉啊每次來微波飯盒蓋子幾乎塞得閤不上。短髮黑框眼鏡的那個總愛拿個輕飄飄的飯盒外加一小盆水果，打開來看都是蔬菜。你能吃飽嗎小夥子看你瘦得可以當風箏放出去，那傻子重重點頭說聲別擔心我，就拿著就不吸引的菜色回座了。</p><p> </p><p>後來有次她在附近打掃有看到花椰菜把大雞腿擱在洋蔥的白飯上，豪氣又心疼的大叫一聲「誒我請你吃啦!飯盒天天都沒有肉你故意的啊?明明我倆薪水是一樣的，就你愛省錢!」婆婆奇怪，花椰菜自己不吃肉那麼偉大? 她定神一看......原來他準備了兩只。</p><p> </p><p>洋蔥先生在好友一輪囉嗦慘叫的背景音襯托中，流著冷汗看被肥油沾上的米飯，再三催促之下終於扒了一小口飯，摀住嘴沒有嚼就吞下去了。</p><p> </p><p>恰巧花椰菜被同事叫去幫忙了，洋蔥握緊雙手凝神看他走遠，坐不夠兩分鐘忽然蹬一聲蹦起來，臉色蒼白的衝去廁所，連囡婆婆的那句沒事吧沒來得及回應，就關上廁門大吐特吐起來。那種掏心掏肺的吐法真會讓你以為他是不小心喝了王水。</p><p> </p><p>再之後花椰菜也奔去廁所了抓起吐得攤軟在地上、渾身被冷汗浸濕的受害人，撥開濕髮把他整個人揪高，激動的吼了一大串什麼你太不坦率了像個洋蔥一樣怎麼都不說真話，不把我當朋友你就說啊，後來巴啦巴啦罵完之後又有很委屈的諸如對不起啦我陪你看醫生嘛的安慰詞。</p><p> </p><p>因為花先生聲音太爆炸咆得整間辨公室不想聽的都被迫聽到，所以洋蔥先生稱呼就應運而生了。對了，大家還全都知道，他是罕有的吃素動物。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>洋蔥先生心情好的時候會叫鄰座的好夥伴「阿花」或者是「花椰」，心情不好時就會直接叫全名。至於這個名字的由來哎，美麗大方的前臺小姐璐璐子知之甚詳，她除了知道哪有最好吃的黃魚面還有一對單雙眼皮的電眼喲。那天花先生一進來打招呼，她就金晴火眼的膘到了領口的異樣囉。</p><p> </p><p>「璐姐早安。」花先生很有禮貌的點頭，如常步入辦公室。</p><p> </p><p>「早安啦小子。」</p><p>璐璐的目光竭而不捨的追隨著那截雪白頸項，直到消失眼前才掩嘴輕笑。</p><p>哈哈哈。這個傻子。</p><p> </p><p>後來花先生沿途路經走廊都聽到兩旁同事們竊笑跟討論的聲音，內心感覺極其不安，不禁加快腳步，到最後簡直是用跑的奔回位子揪起正享用早餐的洋蔥先生。</p><p>洋蔥先生幾乎被麵包活生生哽死「怎麼啦?」</p><p>花先生管不了太多，用最嚴肅的態度問「我怎麼啦?」</p><p>「什麼怎麼啦?」「就是你覺得我有沒有怎麼了?」「什麼怎麼啊?」「我要問你我今天有什麼不正常的嗎?」「你天天也不正常啊!」</p><p>「..........................................」</p><p>兩人就這樣，你來我往了三分多鐘一個泡麵熟透的時間才終於進入正題。</p><p> </p><p>洋蔥先生眨眨雙眼，從上至下從左到右認真的審視了一次，輕皺眉，緩慢的掀起薄唇，冷靜的吐出一句「......去廁所。」</p><p> </p><p>等了好久等得胃幾乎從喉嚨吐出來的花先生臉刷一聲青了，聽聽這個呆子在說什麼!?</p><p>他忍不住怒吼「腎有事啊你膀胱要爆了嗎??!!先別去廁所啦，你不管我死活啦!!我給恥笑你也不管我了、剛才翔君笑得好大聲啊你沒有聽到嗎....」</p><p> </p><p>洋蔥先生翻個白眼，抓住他袖子拉著去廁所「跟我去廁所。」</p><p> </p><p>到了廁所的大鏡前，花椰菜瞪圚雙目看自己的襯衣。</p><p>襯衣是淡粉紅色的，這沒什麼。</p><p>因為花先生穿衣服啊一向很有個人風格獨特品味後現代主義，幾乎所有顏色的襯衣都敢穿。有傳言說老闆每早得含著兩泡眼淚在玻璃窗後偷看他啊，穿七彩顏色沒關係，最重要是七彩顏色不要燦爛的全出現在同一件衣服就很安心了。</p><p> </p><p>洋蔥很很好心的指一指領口位置，花先生才終於意識到那個領子是由蕾絲邊組成的呀，而且不只一層，而是幾片層層疊疊造成粉紅波浪的效果，充滿少女情懷。</p><p>這、這.......根本就是一件女裝。</p><p> </p><p>「哇!」</p><p>不覺驚叫出來，花先生用手摀住半張臉，臉上已經通紅火辣一片，渾身熱似熟透蝦子。</p><p>他用修長的大手按住太過嬌俏的小領子，意圖掩住突兀的部份。</p><p>「我穿錯了...姐姐的....」</p><p>今早起床太趕忙，竟然忙中有錯隨便拿了姐姐的衣服就套上去了。他太瘦了跟姐姐的身形不相伯仲，衣服那麼合身難怪遲遲未發覺。</p><p> </p><p>洋蔥先生嘆口氣，無奈的說「噗，很像花椰菜啊。」</p><p>「嗯?」</p><p> </p><p>「怎麼說，整個頭埋入花椰菜中的感覺。」</p><p>他勾起微笑，解下繫得很牢、很保暖黑色頸巾遞上去。</p><p>花先生吸吸鼻子，緩緩的纏好圍巾，直到那層洶湧的波浪都被掩好。</p><p>委屈的說「我不喜歡吃花椰菜。」</p><p>「其實...最討厭了。」</p><p> </p><p>(二)</p><p> </p><p>人家說無怨不成夫妻。其實這句也適合用在同事關係上。</p><p>上班族大半天都耗在辨公室中又被迫與另一位同事成了桌子上的同居戶，哪能整年下來沒有爭執呢。花椰菜先生與洋蔥先生感情好歸好，始終也有新仇舊債一大堆。只是舊的誰也沒心情記，新的又沒時間計較而已。</p><p> </p><p>洋蔥先生是悶葫蘆的性格，有時故意找他吵也未必熱鬧得起來，這時候花先生只好摸摸鼻子自認倒楣了。像那次，公司辨公室開全員會議，老闆站在前頭說得慷慨激昂，小職員們盯著文件跟睡意戰得如火如荼。眾人心中一致發出好想睡死的共鳴。</p><p> </p><p>有個人，就是無懼無畏的睡死了，而且整個頭顱向下垂，身子歪向左邊，姿態放鬆瀟灑得像躺在自家沙發。坐在圓桌對面，原來很認真寫筆記的洋蔥也看不下去了，因為老闆的眼箭都已經咻咻飛來幾支，花先生還是絲毫沒有醒來的跡像。</p><p> </p><p>「花椰...阿花...」與對面的距離有點遠，洋蔥壓低嗓子輕喚好友，「喂，花椰菜...」</p><p>這樣叫魂般二十多聲下來，那男人仍是維持著舒適的四十五度角睡死。</p><p> </p><p>這時候，腿長就能發揮作用了。</p><p>洋蔥把心一橫，拼命伸直桌面下的雙腿，狠狠的踢了花先生的椅腳一下。</p><p>「蹬!」很用力的一腳，連他也感到震回來的後座力了。</p><p> </p><p>豈料，椅子的震盪未能令花先生驚醒。</p><p>勇猛的力度竟讓椅子的滑輪向後溜開，整張椅子連人被踢得漸漸遊離桌邊。</p><p>像是啟航的船開始划離岸邊，一直向外邊滑去。</p><p> </p><p>這時，不只洋蔥，整個會議室的人目光都被離奇的移動的椅子吸引目光。</p><p>畢竟睡到椅子連人一起滑出來了可不常見啊，當然得金晴火眼。</p><p> </p><p>椅子溜啊溜，溜到了會議室空曠的地方。</p><p>這睡得酣暢的男子就是如此歪斜著睡覺，髮型掩了半邊臉，無所知覺的被辨公室的所有同事圍觀了海棠春睡的姿態。</p><p> </p><p>你真是個烈士啊花老哥。</p><p> </p><p>全場鴉雀無聲。</p><p> </p><p>洋蔥輕咳兩聲，臉漲成青紫色，突然站起來著急的說「老闆，花椰菜他身體有點不舒服，我先帶他出去休息!!」</p><p>雖然誰也知道花先生根本是「休息中」而且非常旁若無人的「非常舒服」，但洋蔥還是得圓謊啊。</p><p>能迫得洋蔥如此不淡定的，也只有阿花了。</p><p> </p><p>真辛苦的鄰座。</p><p>眾人感嘆。</p><p> </p><p>老闆也被這小插曲逗得哭笑不得，輕嘆口氣點點頭讓他過關了。</p><p>「嗯...快點。」</p><p>這位阿花就是天生來剝削老闆尊嚴的吧。</p><p> </p><p>此時睡上天堂的花椰菜身子愈來愈攤軟，向著左邊滑跌，椅子都被他壓得側向一邊了。</p><p>「要跌了!」離他最近距離的園長小姐(她家開了間叫「伊甸園」的花店，所以有這暱稱)，花容失色的驚呼，立即想上去扶。</p><p> </p><p>洋蔥先生剛好來得及繞過桌子的另一邊，眼明手快的撲上去。</p><p>花椰菜角度剛好，噗通掉在好友的身上，被體溫哄得很暖和的他終於緩緩轉醒，趴在洋蔥身上迷糊的呢喃「洋，會議....完啦?」</p><p>揉了幾下惺忪的睡眼，有想繼續好眠的意思。</p><p> </p><p>「嗯，差不多吧....」</p><p>洋蔥冷汗如瀑，無語問蒼天呀。</p><p> </p><p>後來聽說老闆讓花先生連續加班了一星期。待洋蔥內疚的表白了自己就是踢他椅子的元兇後，花先生又跟他嘔氣了三天完全進入冷戰狀態。後來阿花看洋蔥笨頭笨腦的每天早上把三明冶和熱奶茶悄悄放他桌面當成道歉才消氣。</p><p> </p><p>也許你會說呀。</p><p>洋蔥先生不用說自己是始作俑者，花榔菜也不會知道真相嘛。</p><p> </p><p>你還不清楚嗎，兩個都同樣等級的笨，才是他們成為朋友的主因呀。</p><p>(三)</p><p> </p><p>你以為只有洋蔥先生才令花椰菜有罪受嗎。其實在會議室中暴露睡覺的醜態只是小事一樁啊小CASE啦。朋友這東西嘛是相對的，你砍我一刀我刺你一劍才夠精采絕倫才算兄弟的嘛。像是今天，嚴謹的洋蔥先生準備跟著老闆出去見客戶學習銷售的技巧，從早上他的右眼皮就不停跳動告訴他將會有霉運。</p><p> </p><p>天性易緊張的他手握著稿子，背部微彎，喃喃的念起來，幾乎有點神經質了。</p><p>對面啪躂啪躂的打字聲中挾著一句揶揄橫空穿來「不好看。」</p><p> </p><p>洋蔥完全沒有管花先生在自言自語什麼，很專心的背誦。</p><p> </p><p>「不好看哪，洋蔥。」</p><p>指名道姓就很難叫人不在意了。</p><p>洋蔥先生喝口水，含糊的問「什麼啦...」</p><p> </p><p>「你的額頭光禿禿的露出來了，不好看啊髮線又高。」</p><p>「那你就不要看呀。」</p><p>洋蔥先生的脾氣向來只在零與零點一之間遊移，所以他是很難被惹火的哦。</p><p> </p><p>「用什麼髮泥啊，會脫髮的別說我不警告你。」</p><p>花先生好像跟他槓上了，握著馬克杯站起來手肘倚著屏風上頭，輕皺眉頭。</p><p>「我不喜歡啊。」</p><p>為什麼要把瀏海都弄到後邊呢他不喜歡呀，洋蔥的髮量就是要掩住半只眼睛最順眼啦。</p><p> </p><p>洋蔥先生用指尖按著額角，繼續努力無視他。</p><p>「客戶喜歡啊。」客戶看的都是公司專業的形象。</p><p> </p><p>「我敢說客戶也不會喜歡。」</p><p>咖啡涼了，花先生無聊的晃晃手中的攪棒，就覺得那光滑的額頭好礙眼，非常想用手掩住啊可惡。</p><p> </p><p>這次洋蔥完全沒有搭理他。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>「你信不信我伸手撥亂。」</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>洋蔥呼口氣按住黑框眼鏡，「你不會的。」</p><p>他抬起頭直視他半晌，這話已近乎警告了。</p><p> </p><p>噗~~洋蔥那張裝兇作勢的臉好弱啊好弱啊，完全構不成威脅啊。</p><p>花先生勾起嘴角，真的泛起要出手的心思了。</p><p>他靜靜踱過去站在他身邊。</p><p>看到好友不著痕跡的向牆角輕靠就更覺得太有趣了。</p><p>真怕了吧。怕了吧。</p><p> </p><p>花先生站了好久似只雕像，盯著他猛看。</p><p>一邊欣賞著洋蔥煩躁不安又不想發作的壓抑模樣，心情太好了。</p><p>看他額角都在跳動了哈哈哈。</p><p> </p><p>「誒~~~~」花先生忽然舉高手。</p><p>洋蔥立即被小驚到，不自覺的擼起唇移開椅子，忍不住說「花先生...請問你很閒嗎?」</p><p>花椰菜都已經站了兩分鐘了。</p><p>這男人總能讓他有一．一的情緒波動。</p><p> </p><p>「也不是耶...」花先生看洋蔥有點小動氣，風騷的收回手。</p><p>哈哈，不玩了。</p><p>正當他想轉身去休息室洗杯子時，冒失的女同事珞子不知從哪另一個次元衝過來，在狹窄的通道左衝右撞，不小心就撞上了花椰菜的背部。</p><p>「哇，對不起啦!」</p><p> </p><p>花椰菜幾乎被撞得脊骨移位了!!</p><p>「哇噢!!!!」</p><p>手中的咖啡杯也撞得握不穩，向前傾斜。</p><p> </p><p>於是，濃黑的咖啡「哇啦」像澆花一般，從洋先生的頭頂一直淋到褲子。</p><p>洋蔥先生嘴唇微張不懂自己什麼時候就浸在沁涼的液體中。</p><p> </p><p>「.....................................」</p><p>二人瞬間震驚得一同跌入了第三次元。</p><p> </p><p>老闊好死不死的握著西裝步出辦公室。</p><p>「洋蔥，我們快出發了，我去取車，十五分鐘後在停車場集合。」</p><p> </p><p>洋蔥如夢初醒的眨眨眼睛。</p><p>幸好花椰菜整個人擋在他身前，不然被老闆看到他這樣狼狽不立即發火才怪。</p><p> </p><p>「哦...好的。」他虛弱的應和。</p><p>「嗯，打起精神!」老闆走遠了。</p><p> </p><p>花椰菜幾乎得噴淚了。</p><p>阿洋這件套西裝是儲了三個月薪水才買下來的現在全給他毀了，而且這次要見的客戶對公司很重要的，老天啊。</p><p> </p><p>這邊廂，珞子一直慌張的道歉。</p><p>「沒事，妳別這樣啊珞...我會搞得定的....」洋蔥勉強勾起微笑。</p><p>再三道歉之下，珞子淚汪汪的回座位了。</p><p> </p><p>你、你如何搞得定啊洋蔥!!!!??</p><p>「對不起...洋蔥...」</p><p>花先生忐忑不安的糾著手指。</p><p> </p><p>洋蔥抬高頭靜靜望他半晌。</p><p>花椰菜也內疚的看著他。</p><p> </p><p>(坑)</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>